spookyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pricelives
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Horror Fiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! Meet your competition then. Since you refuse to carry anything related to me, I guess it's time I became your competition. That is one thing I will become if people refuse to have a listing for a magazine or a publishing house that's been in the trenches. I guess it's time I become something more. Good luck to you, Mr. Pacione. I'm sure your wiki empire will crush all others that stands in its path. Judging by the way you write articles, I'm sure that it'll be taken seriously by everyone as well. One pointer, however... make sure you read what you post first before you "save" it. You wouldn't want people to think that you don't know how to write. All my best, Pricelives 13:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) -- Sarah Manley be watchful of vandalism to my page they would use http://www.lakefossilpress.net, www.lakefossilpress.com or lakefossilpress.info to mislead people of the store front -- if they do that use this link to change it back http://stores.lulu.com/lakefossilpress same with this too http://www.etherealgazette.com is the libel site, this would be the true websites http://www.lakefossilpress.org/etherealgazette or http://ethereal.ulmb.com BIG MISTAKE Hey, I accidently added my pic to the main page I think and dont know how to reverse it. Can you help? Sam No worries. I think I fixed it 21:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) oh phew thank you :) Rosella - Forbidden Love by S.E.COX Hey could you set up a page for my book please? Fanku :) Got it. I added a bit to your personal page too. Pricelives 21:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) Imposter account http://spookyfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:NPacione this isn't me. Someone is coming on to impersonate me and vandalize my magazine listing. I'm sorry to say that although I do believe you, I am going to have to block you from the site. Here are two quotes that will support my reasoning: Hey Dick for brains -- I don't even touch unicorns with a ten foot pole. '''If I can get away with punching you, I would. Hey Fakiowe. I am ALBERT not arnold.' and '''For the record, I don't fucking pen stories with unicorns. So quit trying to say you're me on here. becuase '''if I find out who you really are and were you live, I am making your funeral arrangements.' and finally '''One person got it right about me exposing AngryInIllinois being not from Illinois. His cell phone is based in New York City. I never gambled online or took a loan out for anything you fucking liar. '''So tell me are you going to be a fag and feed into the lie or shut up and let me publish the magazine in peace? As long as you spread that lie around -- I am making phone calls to the talk show circut that would love to hear that lie being told as "truth." You are nothing but a liar along with your boss.''' Sound familiar? I respect the fact that you originally came to the site to be productive and that you created several pages and edited them to the best of your ability - that I truly appreciate. Also, I understand that you were provoked into saying those things. BUT that does not give you the right to make: A) Threats of violence B) Death threats C) Homophobic slurs This is MY site. I created it with the intent to help small press authors, artists, editors, and publishers. I will NOT stand by and allow this conduct any longer. I apologize, and perhaps in the future I will have a change of heart, but for now I have no other choice but to block you. Pricelives 14:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I guess it's time you really met your competition now Pricelives. Since you seem to be so bias for The House Of Horror, I will expose her questionable practices with my own wikia listing -- http://smallpress.wikia.com. I guess you saw the vandalism and took the page down for good, so I am going to have a special page for the magazine and the competitors on mine. When I will not be allowed to say my peace on a site, that is when I start getting competitive. Do what you please, Mr. Pacione. But I think if you actually would've taken the time to read the message that I sent you, the banning had nothing to do with bias. It ALL had to do with your conduct. Gay slurs and death threats are NOT welcome here, and by extension of your repeated violations of those rules, you are banned. That's how these things work. I really don't see this as a "competition", however, I hope your site does well. I wish you better luck than I received in keeping out the vandals. Take care and be sure to check for spelling and grammatical errors in your articles! Pricelives 13:25, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Please examine my behavior compared no Npac1976. I, NPacione, comport myself with dignity and professionalism, with respect to your site and the people who come here. I understand that while this is a horror community, unneeded vulgarity and profanity is not necessary nor needed on this site. So far I have tried to avoid allowing myself to be baited by Npac1976, but his insistence on repeatedly making death threats and threats of physical violence is frankly damaging to me. Finally, Npac1976 has been creating multiple pages with the sole intent of creating advertising for himself, and has been adding more and more claims and fluff, as well as petty arguments on my Lake Fossil Press and Ethereal Gazette pages. While he did create them initially, he created them in order to make my company look bad by adding in all kinds of irrelevant and unprofessional information. Thanks you for your consideration. Nickolaus "Goth Preacher" Pacione To "Npacione", I am very frustrated right now. Again, I created this site to HELP people - to PROMOTE people. You along with several other users have made a mockery of me and everything that I'm trying to do here. I understand that your attacks were not personally aimed to hurt me, but it has. How is anyone supposed to take this site seriously? I HOPE that we have not corresponded before, else I would think you'd have enough respect for me not to tear everything down that I've been working so hard to build. If you want to be productive, PLEASE edit the pages until they reflect CORRECT information. Please do not slight Mr. Pacione any further, he's done enough of that himself and he's been banned, so he can no longer defend himself. Please just help me to make the articles correct so that I can have a respectable site. Thank you, Pricelives 14:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Question ---- Do you allow enteries for military survival horror tabletop roleplaying games? I'd like to put an entry up, if that is all right with you Tim-Willard 10:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Tim-Willard Tim, Please do. That sounds pretty cool, and I'd imagine that others will think so too. I've never heard of anything like that, so I'd be interested to learn. Thanks, Pricelives 12:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Cross genre fiction I have several series out (originally from Renebooks) that are cross genre fantasy with horror elements: werewolves, vampires, necromancers etc. Would this be allowed as a wiki? Honestly, I don't mind having fantasy or science fiction writing credits, or even sites that specialize in the genres for that matter. To me, they all sort of blend with gray edges. Think of the movies "Alien" or "John Carpenter's The Thing"... are they horror or science fiction? To me, they are both. I suppose this site should be considered a "speculative fiction" wiki and not just a "horror" wiki. Pricelives 17:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Banned member is back For information, banned user NPac1976 is back as user http://spookyfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nickolaus_Pacione He has recreated his pages regarding Lake Fossil Press and The Ethereal Gazette http://spookyfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Lake_Fossil_Press http://spookyfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ethereal_Gazette Thank you, I'll take his stuff down and block him...again. Pricelives 13:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC)